Undesirable Complications
by Kate Roberts
Summary: The CSI team faces a federal investigation but they discover more than they could have ever imagine...contains an O/C
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic with an original character, I hope you like it! Could be spoiler-ish for those who have haven't seen the CSI NY season 7 premiere  
**

**Thanks to LilyStarbuck for BETA-ing**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing, except my O/C (Nikki Anderson)...enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Mac looked up at the buzzing lab outside his office. It had been two years since Stella had left for New Orleans and, even though he missed her like crazy, Jo was a great help and an amazing addition to the team. He still talked to the brunette from time to time but her calls had become few and far between. Mac heard a knock on the door, snapping him out of his day dream, and looked up.

"Hi." Jo said popping her head in, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, come on in." Mac smiled. Jo walked in and sat down.

"You were thinking about Stella again, huh?" She grinned, knowing Mac all too well. He sighed and smiled. The two began talking about a current case when Adam burst into his office.

"Mac." He said out of breath, "I was just downstairs and…" he stopped to catch his breath. "I saw them."

"Saw who, Adam?" Mac asked irritated.

"Suits." Adam replied. Mac looked at Jo and the two stood. Suits could only mean one thing…the FBI was in town.

"Adam, go to your station, warn the rest of the lab to get ready." Mac barked at him as he and Jo headed towards the elevator.

"Jo, go down to the lab and warn Lindsay, the suits aren't here for no good reason." Jo nodded and left. As he got to the elevator, the doors opened and Mac saw the agents. There were three in total. Two guys with broad shoulders and hard faces stood behind a young brunette. Mac immediately recognized the girl. She was one of the FBI's most decorated agents; a lab rat with an IQ that was through the roof.

"Detective Taylor, I'm Special Agent Nikki Anderson." She smiled at him, putting a hand out.

"Nice to meet you." Mac smiled, "please come to my office." The girl dismissed the two guys and followed Mac to his office.

* * *

From Lindsay's office, which offered a great view of Mac's, the team stood and watched as their boss walked to his office with the young girl.

"Who wears red heels with a black suit?" Lindsay asked seeing the girl's choice of footwear.

"I don't know, but something about her makes me uneasy…who is she?" Sheldon asked. This time, Jo answered. She had only had one encounter with agent Anderson but she remembered it well.

"Her name is Nikki Anderson; she's twenty three and has an incredible IQ. She was recruited right out of college when she was only sixteen, works in the labs, never wanted to go into the field, she doesn't do social." Jo said, "now she's the agent who's in charge of inspections…so one of you did something wrong." Danny turned to look at her.

"What makes you think we did something wrong?" he asked.

"FBI doesn't send her for no good reason. If she's here, it's something serious." Jo commented.

"I think Mac's flagging you Jo." Sheldon said as they saw Mac wave a finger towards them.

"Oh great." Jo said between clenched teeth. She walked to Mac's office, forcing herself to smile.

"Agent Anderson, this is our newest CSI Jo Danville. Jo, this is special agent Nikki Anderson." Mac said presenting them.

"We've met before." Nikki smiled shaking Jo's hand.

"Yes, yes we have" Jo replied.

"Agent Anderson is going to be running an investigation in the lab for a few weeks." Mac explained. "You are the person I am assigning to help her."

"Great!" Jo replied, plastering a fake smile on her face.

"Detective Taylor, detective Danville, I will see you both tomorrow to begin my investigation. Have a good night." Nikki smiled as she walked out of Mac's office and to the elevator, followed by the two agents that had accompanied her.

"Help her!" Jo asked turning to face Mac, "What the hell, Mac! What does she need help with?"

"Nothing much, but you will be her go-to girl if she needs anything, such as files or evidence," Mac explained. "Look, Jo, I need her out of this office as soon as possible. I don't know who she's after but I want to know…that's what I want you to find out." She shot him a look with her green eyes. "If all goes well she'll get all she needs here after a couple weeks and go back to her little lab in Virginia." Mac laughed.

"Fine." Jo sighed. "But if she's not out of my hair in two weeks, I'll…" she began. Mac just smiled and nodded. Jo turned on her heels and walked out. The New York supervisor sat in his chair and sighed. An FBI investigation was the last thing he needed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**

**Please leave a review if you liked :)**

**~Kate xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter to this fic :)**

**Thanks again to LilyStarbuck for BETA-ing and for her help :)**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

Nikki sighed and rubbed her temples. She hated sitting on her ass all day and reading files; it was the worst part of an investigation. She had been in New York for three weeks, had hundreds of pages of notes, but was still only halfway through her investigation. She looked up at her computer to see which file she had to look at next. After making note of it, she stood and returned to the evidence room. Nikki looked through the shelves for fifteen minutes before she found the box she needed. She climbed the ladder and tried to reach for the box.

"Fuck." She cursed quietly as the tip of her fingers barely reached the box.

"Hi." She heard a male voice say. Nikki turned around and saw Adam standing there.

"Hi, Adam Ross…right?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Do you need help?" Nikki looked up at the box.

"Yeah." She sighed. Adam climbed up the stairs and pulled the box out, handing it to Nikki.

"I worked this case," He said seeing the identity number on it. Nikki nodded and began to walk out.

"Hey!" Adam exclaimed running after her. "Am I…I mean, did I get into trouble?"

"I'm sorry, CSI Ross, I cannot discuss the details…" She began.

"Of the investigation, right…if you need help, give a holler." He continued. Nikki smiled with a nod and returned to her office. She opened the case file and resumed her work.

Barely fifteen minutes had passed before Adam reappeared, stepping into her small office.

"Can I help you?" Nikki asked closing the docket she was working on.

"I was just…urm…wondering if you'd like a cup of coffee?" Nikki sighed and took off her red-framed glasses.

"Adam," she began, "if I tell you that you are not the one under investigation, will you leave me alone…please?" He had been coming into her office every day, asking ridiculous questions.

"Am I?" he asked.

"No, it's not you and I am not supposed to tell you so please keep quiet, but I promise Adam, you are not under investigation." She sighed. Adam smiled and sighed in relief.

"I'm going to let you go back to work now," he said turning around and heading for the door. Nikki put her glasses on again and looked at the docket. "But my offer for coffee still stands." Adam added before leaving.

"ADAM!" Nikki yelled her voice strained with irritation.

"Sorry!" he said walking out her office and closing the door.

* * *

"Adam! Get back to work." Lindsay laughed.

"What?" the young CSI said turning to look at Lindsay.

"You've been staring at her for the past two weeks; either make a move or look away." She laughed.

"Yeah, man! I'm sure she'd love you." Danny chuckled. Adam shook his head and returned to his evidence. He worked in silence, straining to hear Lindsay and Danny's whispered conversation; they were blantantly talking about him. He worked case after case, trying to muster up the nerve to ask the FBI girl out for a drink.

"Well, Adam, we're going home." Danny said giving Adam a friendly pat on the back.

"Bye guys." Adam replied as they left. He glanced up at the still lit office that Nikki used. After putting his things away, Adam began the walk to Nikki's office. As her got to the door, he stopped. She was talking on the phone.

"No…I know we had tickets, but I'm stuck here Marc…well, what I am supposed to say? Sorry, but I have opera tickets with my boyfriend for our anniversary, I need to drop everything and leave? I can't do that Marc! I'm FBI for Christ's sakes!" She yelled. There was a brief pause before she shouted. "FINE! You want it that way, we're done!" She hung up, tossing her phone onto the desk and grunting in anger. Adam turned and began to walk away but Nikki span around and saw him.

"CSI Ross!" she called at him. "Did you want to talk to me?" He turned on his heel and looked at her again.

"Sorry about the, uh…" he began.

"You heard that?" She said blushing, making her more irresistible to Adam. "I'm sorry, he's just…he's an ass."

"Uh, would you like to…urm…I know this is a bad timing but…" Adam began not sure he should as her or not.

"Oh God! I would love to! I need a night out!" Nikki said. "I'll go to my hotel, change and I'll meet you there." She added. Adam told her where they could meet and left with her.

* * *

"I swear people don't realise I'm human! They think I'm some robot because I do my job and I am good at it!" Nikki ranted. "Or because I'm smart! I am not a freaking human computer! I still have feelings and….GAH!" she paused only long enough to down another shot.

"Woah! You are a whole different person right now." Adam laughed.

"There is a need for a certain level of professionalism. It comes with the badge and the suit." She chuckled. "This is much more comfortable."

"I thought people with a high IQ were the stay at home type." Adam commented.

"I used to be, until the guys at work began dragging me out. I realized I need a few nights out here and there." She sighed.

"Well then, to nights out." Adam said lifting his beer.

"To nights out." Nikki agreed with a smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) **

**The more reviews I get, the faster the new chapters come hehe**

**~Kate xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three :)**

**Thanks to LilyStarbuck for BETA-ing :) **

**Disclaimer in chapter 1...enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Nikki groaned as the alarm resounded through the room.

"Get it." She mumbled to the man lying beside her. He stretched out a hand and shut the alarm off.

"You sure we're allowed to do this?" he asked.

"Adam, I've told you before, I'm FBI, I can do what I want." She replied sleepily.

"Yeah, but our lab is under investigation!" He countered laughed.

"Do you want me to kick you out?" She asked.

"No." Adam said, chuckling as he got out of bed. He slid on his boxers and walked to the kitchen. "I'm making breakfast." He yelled knowing he didn't have to be at work as early as Nikki. As she showered, Adam whipped up some pancakes and made fresh coffee. He had just finished setting the table as Nikki walked into the kitchen. She was dressed in black dress pants and a crisp light blue button up shirt. She had completed the outfit with gold dangle earrings and a gold chain round her neck.

"You look gorgeous." Adam sighed as Nikki sat down with him.

"Shit." Nikki groaned as she saw the clock. "I have to run, but I will see you at work." She quickly poured coffee into a portable cup, kissed Adam and ran out.

* * *

"Special agent Anderson, are you almost through with your investigation?" Mac asked as Nikki walked into the lab.

"I'm sorry to say I'm not Detective Taylor. I still have a few more files to go through. I assume I'll be going back to my office in about two weeks." Nikki replied as she kept walking.

"You told me that two weeks ago agent Anderson, then you had been around for five weeks. You're disrupting my lab; my CSIs are distracted by your presence! They're all afraid that they're going to lose their jobs!" he shot back as they walked into her office.

"They aren't under investigation! Detective Bonasera is!" she snapped whirling around to face him.

"What?" Mac replied after a moment, obviously shocked by her revelation.

"Ignore it. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone," Nikki said, "Your team's fine, one of the best in the country. We're looking into Stella Bonasera; there have been a lot of suspicious activities in the New Orleans lab ever since she's taken over. I was asked to come here and look into past cases and evidence she handled to try and see if there were any abnormalities in her reports." Mac stared at Nikki unable to speak as he processed the information he had been given.

"Sit." She gestured to the chair across from hers.

"What's the outcome so far?" Mac asked.

"I haven't been cleared to say anything yet, Mac. I'm sorry." She said softly. Mac sat in silence again and regarded her.

"What kind of trouble could she be in if…" he began.

"Well at the very least she would be fired, but I am not the one who makes the decision. I just gather the evidence and present my findings." She explained. "I need to get back to work now, detective." Mac sigh and nodded before he stood. He couldn't believe Stella was under investigation, especially one of this magnitude.

"Detective Taylor," Nikki called after him as he reached the door. "I don't think I have to remind you that you cannot discuss any of what I've told you with anyone, especially with detective Bonasera."

"I understand. If you need any help, just ask." He replied walking out. Nikki looked down; she knew as soon as she revealed this information, it would crush them.

"What's wrong with Mac?" Adam asked walking into her office.

"It's nothing. What can I do for you?" Nikki asked with a smile, making it obvious with her tone that he should not be here. He dropped a small paper bag on her desk.

"Breakfast." He replied before turning and walking out, a hurt expression covering his features. Nikki sighed as she returned to her work. What she hadn't told Mac was that, so far, her investigation wasn't painting Stella in the best light. Some of her evidence was mis-processed, reports weren't filed correctly and some blood evidence had been completely out of place. She took the reference number for the blood evidence from one of Stella's cases and hurried to get it from the warehouse. The young woman put on a lab coat and began to work, running the samples through the system to make sure they weren't tainted.

"Shit! Fuck!" she cursed as she sliced her hand on a small blade. She looked down and saw that some drops of her blood had fallen into a sample. Nikki rapidly bandaged her cut and took the sample she was working on to Adam.

"Adam." She yelled, busting in, "Can you run these samples please? I cut myself and some of my blood tainted the evidence. You already have my DNA, so just extract my profile from the sample and run it against this one, okay?" Adam mumbled something incoherent and took the blood evidence she was handing him. Nikki smiled and touched his cheek gently.

"Adam, don't be mad at me. I'm sorry we can't act as a normal couple at work but until my investigation is complete, I cannot be involved with you…not in public anyways." She said. He turned to look at her with a smile.

"I just…I like you a lot and I'd like to be able to take you out and get you to meet my friends and… I don't know."

"You will Adam. I only have about two weeks left here and we should be fine." Nikki reassured.

"Okay. I'm going to run these and as soon as I am done, I will page you."

"Thanks." She replied. Nikki glanced around and once she saw they were alone she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Have fun." She smiled and walked out of the lab.

* * *

Adam had been running blood to eliminate any contaminants from the samples Nikki had provided him with before running them into the system. Suddenly the machine beeped and went crazy, Adam retrieved the print out and ran his eyes over it.

"No way," he whispered. He took the blood sample and ran it again. When the results popped up, they were the same. He printed out them out again and sprinted to Mac's office, busting in on his meeting with Jo.

"Adam, come back later." Mac snapped, irritated. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

"No, Mac, you have to see this!" Adam shot back, waving the page in front of his face. Mac sighed annoyed and put out his hand. After looking over the sheet, Mac looked up at Adam.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive, I ran it twice." Adam confirmed. Mac handed the page to Jo.

"Mac…" she began.

"We have to tell her." Mac said.

"What is so important I had to drop everything and come here?" Nikki asked irritation evident in her voice, as she dropped into the seat across from Mac.

"Adam was running some blood samples through CODIS and a result demanded our attention." Mac replied pushing the print out across the desk towards her. Nikki picked it up.

"Are you sure that this is accurate?" She asked as her eyes scanned the contents again.

"Adam ran them through the system twice, we're positive."

"It can't be, my family's dead. My father was an only child!" Nikki exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"DNA doesn't lie." Mac stated.

"This doesn't make sense," Nikki breathe, sounding like the young woman she was, "according to this, I'm related to…" She tried to speak but the words seemed to lodge in her throat. Mac, sensing her turmoil and disbelief, decided to say them for her.

"Stella Bonasera."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**yeah, cliffie...hehe...I dunno when I will post chapter 4 but oh well :)**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you liked :)**

**~Kate xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter from me :D...Things with Jo could change a bit as we start seeing more of her in CSI :) I love learning new things about her :D  
**

**Thanks to LilyStarbuck for BETA-ing :D**

**Disclaimer in chapter 1...enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"I don't think I have to tell you the right thing to do here." Jo said as Agent Anderson walked past her into her office.

"No, you don't, but knowing you, you're going to tell me anyways." Nikki dropped in her chair and motioned to the one across from hers. Jo sat down and crossed her arms. The two women remained silent for a few minutes until Jo spoke.

"You have to tell them."

"Why would I do that? It would ruin an investigation I have been working on for three months? I don't think so Josephine." She said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that." Jo replied, irritated. "You have an aunt! She is your blood relative; you were always whining how you never had any family."

"I've never even met her! She doesn't know who I am, what difference does it make?" The young agent yelled.

"You're still family! You should not be allowed on this case!" Jo said standing and walking towards the door.

"I am not dropping a case because a demoted agent wants to try and regain some of her old authority! It's not going to happen!"

"I was NOT demoted! I left by choice!" Jo said as she spun around.

"Choice my ass! You were told to leave; I believe it's called a 'recommended resignation'."

"It was you! You told them…"

"Of course I did! You were pain in the ass! Always doubting my decisions, second guessing me or telling me what to do! I was superior to you then as I am now." Jo froze, looking straight at Nikki, her hazel eyes burning with anger.

"For the record, I never liked you! You're one of the reasons I left that lab in the first place!" Jo shouted the last three words.

"You only hated me because I was much smarter than you ever were."

"Ladies!" Someone shouted from the doorway.

"What?" They both snapped turning to see Mac standing in the open door with the rest of the lab looking in.

"My office, both of you…now!"

* * *

"Next time, you two resolve your issues outside of my lab! This is a place for work, not for FBI pissing matches!" Mac yelled at them. Both Nikki and Jo stood across from his desk, arms crossed. "Jo! Why didn't you tell me you knew this girl?"

"I didn't think it would be important…or an issue."

"Well apparently, it is!" He snapped at her. "Now you two have problems that are greater than this and I do not want to see them in my lab again! Is that understood?"

"Yes." Jo sighed.

"Understood." Nikki said.

"Now, you two will apologize to each other. I don't care when, but you have to do it." Mac said, "Now Jo, I agree with agent Anderson, she's been working on this case for too long to let it go and as she said, as far as she's concerned, Stella is just another CSI under investigation."

"But Mac! It would be a federal offense not to tell them! She'd be biased!"

"Detective Danville, I've never met Stella Bonasera! And until two hours ago, she was just another detective. Finding out we share the same DNA is not going to affect the outcome of my investigation." Before anything else could be said, Adam burst into the office.

"Mac, we have a problem."

"Not now Adam, come back later." Mac replied.

"No, Mac! You don't understand…" Adam began.

"Hi…am I interrupting anything?" A voice came from the doorway. They turned around to see a tall, curly haired brunette standing there with a smile on her face.

"Stella's here." Adam finished.

* * *

**YAY! another cliffie hehe, yes I am working with LilyStarbuck on this one hehe**

**Please leave a review if you liked :)**


End file.
